


This Isn’t The Last Goodbye:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Not Looking Back Series: [6]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Flight Attendants, Flight/Flights, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Leave/Leaving, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Plan/Planning, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Smile, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve drives Danni to the Airport, Do they end up saying “goodbye” to each other?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny Reagan
Series: Not Looking Back Series: [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047670
Kudos: 1





	This Isn’t The Last Goodbye:

*Summary: Steve drives Danni to the Airport, Do they end up saying “goodbye” to each other?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This part of my series!!!!*

It was a sad scene at **_Honolulu International Airport_** , as it was busy as usual. Detective Danielle “Danni” Reagan was sad that her vacation had came to an end, & was due to go hack to New York. The Blond had her head on her lover’s shoulder, as the boarding was being called. Steve kissed her on the top of her head, & said this, as a source of comfort to her. “This isn’t the last “goodbye”, It’s see you soon, I **_will be_** coming to visit you soon”, & she nodded in response, knowing that it’s true, & she will see him in New York soon enough.

“I am gonna miss you so much, Steve, This trip was like therapy for me, & I didn’t know what to do with myself, Meeting you was the best thing that ever had happened to me. I am so glad that my family arranged this trip for us”, She said, as she kissed the former seal passionately. The **_Five-O Commander_** was surprised, & kissed her back with equal force. Then, Her flight was called, & they made their way to the gate.

“Try to get some rest, Okay ?, We will be together soon”, Steve said softly, as he dropped more kisses on the crown of her head. The Tough Detective nodded, as she composed herself, & was ready to get on the plane. She kissed him once more, & then went to give her ticket to the attendant. She gave the hunky brunette a smile, & then left to find her seat.

Danni was shown to her seat, & the blond smiled, as she thought about the memories that she shared with her lover. **“God, I can’t ** _wait_** for him to come visit me in New York”**, She thought to herself, as she relaxed. As she was doing that, The Dark-Haired Man got into his truck, & smiled at the same time, that she did. As soon as he can, He will make a point to book a flight to New York, & maybe bring Danny, as in Detective Danny “Danno” Williams with him, as a surprise for him for his birthday. Satisfied with the plan, He smiled all the way, as he drove to **_Five-O HQ_**.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
